1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to animal harnesses that are used with a separate leash.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore, animal harnesses have usually closed on an animal""s underside as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,700 to Gordon (1991), U.S. Pat No. 5,370,083 to Sporn (1994), British Patent 521,358 to Osborne (1940), and British Patent 648,603 to Catlett (1951). Harnesses that close under an animal have some portion that must go over an animal""s head. Animals dislike having anything placed over their heads. It is very difficult to close a harness on the underside of an animal. Unless the animal stands on its hind legs or lies on its back the closure can""t be seen.
Harnesses that fasten without going over the animal""s head have more than one closure as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,555,027 to Clayton (1948), U.S. Pat No. 5,443,037 to Saleme (1995) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,906 to Smith (1985). Having more than one closure is time consuming.
The Chun Pat. No. 5,893,339 (1999) goes around the animals neck with a fastener on the back of the neck. The object of most harnesses is to remove any chance of pulling on the neck as this can cause health problems.
The Step-In Adjustable Harness by Leatherite Nylorite, Carmel, Ind. 46032, utilizes a back closure with a male, female clip. It has two rings on either half of the clip with which to attach a leash. It is comprised of five pieces of strap, four rings, two size adjusters, two keepers and the closure clip. My harness eliminates the clip and uses the two rings to both close the harness and attach the leash. Furthermore, one version of my harness is comprised of two straps, three rings, three size adjusters, and two keepers. Another version uses only one strap, two size adjusters, and three rings.
Harnesses that use buckles as size adjusters joining two straps can come unfastened at the buckle site as in U.S. Pat. No 5,911,200 to Clark (1999). If the buckle comes unfastened the animal can escape.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are:
(a) to provide a harness that has adjustment points that can""t come unfastened;
(b) to provide a harness that does not go over an animals head;
(c) to provide a harness that closes on the animals back;
(d) to provide a harness that causes little discomfort to the animal;
(e) to provide a harness that can be applied and removed speedily;
(f) to provide a harness with one point of closure;
(g) to provide a harness whose fit is readily understood.
Further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.